Take My Hand
by LostInWriting
Summary: Could the ultimate break up of Finchel cause Rachel to find comfort in Puck's arms or will they only ever be just friends?


**Take My Hand.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee _or any of the characters. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'Take My Hand' by The Cab. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to The Cab.

**Summary: **Could the ultimate break up of Finchel cause Rachel to find comfort in Puck's arms or will they only ever be just friends?

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! So this is my first Glee FanFic which I rather enjoyed writing. Puckleberry are not one of my favorite couples but one of my besties, Elle, adores them so this is dedicated to my favorite Aussie. Merry Christmas xoxo

* * *

_Calm your nerves now  
Don't worry, just breathe  
Are you sure now?  
_

Rachel had been sat at her window seat for hours, staring aimlessly out of the window. She hated how the weather outside seemed to perfectly emphasise how she was feeling; regret, lost, tormented. The rain pounded on the window, just like Finn had pounded on her heart. The thought of him made her stomach turn but whereas before it gave her butterflies, it now only made her feel sick because the thought of him and that girl gathered in her mind. Their bodies entwined, hands touching every inch of flesh that they could. Her face had become permanently red and blotchy from the amount of crying that she had done since she had found out what Finn had done and lied about. There was that sick feeling again, her stomach churning uncontrollably. She needed an escape, something to take her mind off it but everything that she seemed to do, reminded her of him; her music that he would hum along too even though he complained that he hated it, her 'Finn' necklace that was hanging on her bedside lamp, the pictures that she had scattered across her bed. Everything has Finn engraved into it, like a disease that she could not get rid of despite how she tried. She was willing to wallow in her own self misery all day but the sound of her phone woke her up slightly.

"Hello," she croaked. It was the first time she had spoke in hours and she hadn't realised how sore her throat was from sobbing. "I don't want to leave the house right now," she said to the mystery caller. "Fine, where do you want to meet?" She had lost all strength, the Rachel Berry that she used to be would have been stubborn and not given up like that. But she was no longer the same Rachel Berry. She was a broken fragment of what she once was.

She arrived at the mysterious location, somewhere where she usually wouldn't be seen dead entering, in a neighbourhood so far away from her suburban house. She carefully pushed open the door and entered the empty smoke filled room; her brown eyes searched for those hazel ones. But it was the hair that caught her eye first. She made her way over, wrapping her arms around herself, as a kind of comfort.

"A bar? Seriously, this is where you plan on cheering me up Noah Puckerman?" she asked, clearly annoyed by the location, emphasising each syllable of his name.

"I thought that it was a good place because no one would find us and you'll thank me later after you've drowned your sorrows," he huskily replied, sliding a shot glass towards her. It was filled with a golden brown liquid. She never drank but she never planned on getting her heart broken either, so I guess things change. She knocked the drink back and it burnt as it slid down her throat. She gasped once the alcoholic beverage had disappeared.

"What was that?" she grumbled.

"Whiskey", he grinned. He expected this reaction, because he knew her better than she actually thought.

"Well I want three more," she requested harshly, making herself more comfortable on the bar stool next to her mohawked friend. He ordered 6 more shots from the bartender, three for her and three for him, and turned to face Rachel with a more concerned look upon his face.

"So let me guess, you were sat on your own at home wallowing in your own self pity, thinking about Finn and Santana?" He guessed correctly and he could tell by the tears that had just filled her eyes that she was no where near getting over her ex-boyfriend's deceit. "I have a plan that will make you forget all about him and her, even if only for one night."

She knocked back another of the newly ordered shots, her head already starting to pound. "And what would that be?"

"I say we finish these shots and get out of here. Go back to your house so that you can make yourself look presentable and then hit another bar."

"Will there be more drink?" she asked, her words already slurring slightly. He smiled at how easily she got drunk.

"All the booze you could ever want."

* * *

_Don't bother packing, let's just leave  
Said they wanted change  
I hope that you remain the same  
To show that this is not a game  
Let's end this tragedy today_

They arrived at Rachel's house via cab, after deciding that Puck was no longer able to drive his jeep. Thankfully, her dads were out. Puck didn't really want to have to explain to them why their only child was currently not sober. He was good with parents, usually he would just flash a smile and he could get out of anything but this was something that he would rather avoid. She led him to her bedroom, although he knew exactly where it was after having several make-out sessions in there already. This time was different though, he felt awkward stood in the middle of her room surrounded by memorabilia of her relationship with Finn.

"Do I even want to know what happened here?" he asked trying to lighten the mood but she remained unresponsive. "Come on then beautiful, show me your best outfit."

She pretended to not realise that he had called her beautiful but it made her smile to think that someone thought that she was beautiful even when she looked the way she did; hair tied up, no make-up, blotchy face, sweatpants and a t-shirt, yet Noah Puckerman still found her beautiful.

She pulled her best outfit from her closet straight away. She knew exactly where it was as her closet was color coordinated and organised by occasion so she knew where everything was. She placed her outfit on the bed, on top of the pictures of her and Finn, consisting of her white knee length socks, a black pleated skirt, pink sweater and a white blouse. She turned to look at Noah who was staring open mouthed at her clothes.

"Okay when I said your best outfit, I kind of meant your best hottest outfit." He took a seat in the chair next to her desk as she shuffled sheepishly back to her closet.

"I don't own hot clothes," she mumbled from inside the closet.

"Rach, you must do. I've seen you in hotter clothes than these. A dress or something tight. Anything to show Finn Hudson what he has lost out on."

"I don't want to do this Noah." She appeared in the doorway of her closet. "I'm just Rachel, this is how I dress," she pointed to her clothes on the bed. "Should I really be the one to change? If Finn or any other boy for that matter doesn't like me exactly the way I am then thats their problem."

A part of the old Rachel Berry shone through and she felt stronger...more alive. He just watched in admiration, happy that she wasn't as weak as he thought.

"Come and sit on the bed," he said as he moved towards it, her mimicking him. They were always so in tune with each other yet opposite at the same time. She sat down next to him, their legs innocently grazing one another's. He reached out and held both of her hands in his. He loved that although she was a lot smaller than him, she still managed to fit him perfectly. "I never said that I wanted you to change Rachel, I hope that you never change and that you stay exactly the way you are because that's the Rachel we love. Sure, you're unbearable and frustrating, bossy and stubborn-"

"I like to call it determined, it sounds nicer," she said in a tone of voice that Puck loved to hear, though no one else knew.

"The point is you have your faults. But you're also kind and beautiful, motivated and inspiring and I only wish that I was someone who was good enough to be seen with you Rachel because you _are_ a star; a one in a million star that nobody else can compare to. It wasn't me who changed this, it was Finn. He lied to you and caused you all this pain so he was the one who wanted things to change, not you and not me because you're my friend and I hate seeing you like this."

She gently squeezed his hand because it was the only response that she could manage. Noah always put on a facade, a mask to hide his sensitive side and it only ever seemed to be Rachel who saw this side of him, a side that she much preferred.

"So you're going to shower quickly while I choose an outfit for you and then we can go out and show this world exactly who Rachel Berry is because all of this pain that you're feeling right now, I'm going to make sure disappears tonight."

* * *

_Now take my hand and we will run away  
Down to this place that I know  
How did this night become the enemy?  
It's over, it's over, it's over_

They stumbled out of a club named 'Revolution' and she grasped for the wall, anything to keep her steady. Her head was spinning and she now knew why her dad's told her not to drink. All the same, she felt alive, filled with ecstasy. She was no longer depressed or miserable but was happy, like the world was her oyster and it was all thanks to Noah. They had been good friends for a while but she never thought that he would be the one to pick her off the floor and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Her heel twisted and she fell onto Puck who was leant with his back against the wall. She could feel his whiskey infused breath on her face and it seemed to entice her. All of a sudden, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss those lips that were calling out to her. But she restrained herself and instead clung to his white t-shirt. She had always loved how he looked in it, his toned abs flawlessly defined. She looked up into his eyes which were looking back at her with passion and lust.

He wanted to take her right there and then outside the club. She was more beautiful than he could imagine. She had decided on a black strapless dress that was speckled with silver, making her sparkle when the light shone on her. He wasn't lying when he said that she was a star; she was the brightest star of them all. Usually she would only reach his shoulders but her heels put her only inches below him. He used every ounce of strength that he had in him to stop himself from pushing her against the wall and kissing her. He wanted to so bad but knew that she was in a bad place right now, so instead he just held her to him as she clung to his t-shirt.

"I know a place, do you wanna go?" he almost whispered as though what they were doing was wrong and they were going to be found out. She simply nodded; something that she seemed to be doing a lot tonight. At first he was worried that she was scared of him but now he realised that she was not scared of him but scared of ruining the moment.

He took her hand in his and strode down the street; nothing could stop him whilst he had her in his hands. They arrived shortly at a small penthouse apartment that had enough people in it to hide amongst but not too many that they felt crowded.

"What is this place?" she questioned. It was really something that she imagined to find in Manhattan. A DJ was in one corner of the room playing music for the dancers who were dancing sexily next to him. Couches were spread out around the room with couples wrapped around each other. It was clearly a place for couples.

"A guy I know. I come here a lot. I just thought that it was a little bit quieter for us to talk." Rachel quickly looked away from him.

"Dance with me first," she pulled him towards what seemed to be the dancing area and flung her arms around his neck. He knew that he shouldn't have responded but he couldn't help himself. It was only dancing after all. His hands found her hips and at his touch she pushed herself against him. Neither knew what the song, they just let the music take over their bodies and mind. Rachel closed her eyes as her body moved in sync with Puck's, his arms roamed her body uncontrollably, their bodies grinding against each other. The room heated up and the air got sticky but neither of them cared. Puck wondered if Rachel would be dancing with him like this if she wasn't so drunk and thus reality hit him. Rachel Berry didn't even look at him in such a way so she definitely wouldn't be dancing with him. He took his hands from her hips and then her arms from his neck, causing her to stop dancing, looking up at him with those big brown doe eyes that he hated to see because they made him weak.

"Damn it Rachel, you can't avoid it anymore," he said with an aggressive tone to his voice but he quickly softened it at the sight of her shocked expression. "Please, just talk to me." He issued her over to one of the vacant couches where she took a seat next to him.

"I don't know what you want me to say Noah, you already know about Finn and her." She couldn't bring herself to say her name; it was like poison on her tongue. "It seemed that everyone knew but me."

"I wasn't talking about them. I meant tell me how you ended up locked in your room today alone and crying."

"Finn came round yesterday to try and explain himself I guess. He said that because it was before me and him were even together, he didn't think that it was a big deal. And he's right, it wouldn't have been a big deal if he would have just told me when I asked him. But he lied to me and that's what hurt me, the fact that I can't trust him anymore. So we argued and I told him to leave. I didn't move from my window seat until you rang me, I just couldn't find the strength," she explained solemnly.

"I'm sorry Rach. I never really liked you and Finn together but I wish that he hadn't done this to you."

"What do you mean, you never liked me and Finn together?" she asked. She didn't really know if that's what he had actually said. The alcohol had intoxicated her and she wasn't sure about much anymore.

"Because I secretly wished that it was me. I've had feelings for you since we ended things last year. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Plus you were with Finn and I saw that you was happy and I didn't want to be the one to ruin it for you." Rachel tried to interrupt but he chose to ignore it. "Please, just listen. You have to hear this. I know that you're in a dark place right now but I want to help you, just let me help you," he begged, leaning in closer to her face. She looked stunned and shocked by his revelation, her eyes flickering between his eyes and then his lips. His stayed focused on her eyes. In a swift movement, he leant in and pressed his lips against hers, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She willingly opened her mouth for him and kissed him back just as passionately. But before their kiss had barely begun, Rachel furiously pushed Puck away from her. He knew from her angry expression that he had made a mistake but he couldn't help himself.

"Noah! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she bitterly spat her words at him, her eyes glazed over with rage. "This is how you think you're going to help me? I thought you'd changed, but I was wrong."

Rachel stood up and almost ran from the room, stumbling every now and again due to the alcohol. Puck followed her out onto the street, chasing after her wondering how their night had just got worse.

* * *

_Lay down with me  
Let me hold you, baby just breathe  
This is ending  
We will get through eventually  
_

He managed to catch up to her as her drunken state began to wear off. She realised that it was harder to run in heels if you were sober. He suggested that she stay at his house but she did not reply, instead she followed him home. Entering the front door, she quickly made it to his bedroom, muttering a goodnight as she brushed past him. His eyes followed her up the stairs and heard his bedroom door bang shut. Yep, she was still angry, he thought.

Hating leaving their argument unresolved, he decided to take a cup of coffee up to her. She was already a lot sober than she was earlier but he thought that some caffeine would do the job to sober her. He gently tapped his bedroom door with his knuckles which he found rather odd considering it was his own room. She did not reply to his knock, the only sound that could be heard from behind the wooden barrier that separated them was her sobs.

Puck didn't wait for an answer; he simply flung the door open and walked hastily to his bed where Rachel was curled into a ball. Her arms were wrapped around herself and her small, fragile body was shaking uncontrollably. Puck did not say anything to her; he just slid onto the bed next to her and enveloped her into him. She stayed turned away from him but he continued to hold onto her as she didn't pull away.

They lie in the same position until her sobbing stops. The smell of her hair surrounded Puck, an infusion of chocolate and vanilla, it would seem. He could definitely get used to lying with her in his arms and although she didn't want to admit it, she quite enjoyed his embrace. She was at ease and felt safe.

She turned around in his arms to face him, to thank him for being there for her but her words escaped her and she forget entirely what she was about to say at the sight of his hazel eyes staring intently back at her. Their noses touching, she tried to wriggle free from his grasp but he held on, keeping her close to him. Now that he had her in his arms, there was no way that he was letting go, she meant too much to him for him to let go of her.

Her perfect pout was calling out to him and he couldn't resist her any longer, he just had to try and let her know how much she meant to him. He caressed her lips with his passionately, attempting to tell her how he was feeling in one kiss. Her lips on his felt even better than they did the back at the party; he wasn't sure whether it was the sobriety or the fact that Rachel was kissing him back but it aroused him more. One of his hands was stroking her hair, pulling her closer to him, while the other strayed under her dress and to her legs. She moaned against his lips enthusiastically, pushing him onto his back so that she could straddle his muscular body.

"Rach, wait," he gasped, pulling away from her slightly. Her brows furrowed and her lips were red and swelled from how passionate their kissing became.

"I thought that this is what you wanted Noah..." she whispered and once again that feeling that they were doing something wrong overpowered Puck.

"I do, I want us more than anything but I don't want to take advantage when you're vulnerable and upset." He brushed a strand of hair, which had fallen out of place, behind her ear.

"I'm not upset, Noah. I want this too, honestly. I'm...I'm just scared. Finn was the one person who I thought would never hurt me but he did and I don't want to ever get hurt by you because you're the one who's saved me today. No one else would have done that for me. And you've always had a special place in my heart, it's just taking me some time to realise it," she told him before leaning in and placing soft kisses on his neck.

"You really want to do this?"

She looked at him deeply and gently kissed his lips; he got the answer that he was looking for. He rolled over so that she was on her back, causing her to giggle at the swift movement. Next was his shirt, quickly thrown to the floor. The rest was a combination of strewn clothes, hot bodies and tangled sheets; an unforgettable night.

* * *

_We won't be a part of this  
We won't be a part of  
We won't, we won't  
It's over, it's over, it's over now  
_

Rachel awoke to an empty bed and a sore head, her body definitely doesn't like whiskey. Her dress and underwear are scattered across the room so she chooses the nearest garment that will cover her naked body. She descends the stairs in nothing but Noah Puckerman's letterman, a sense of pride washes over her but it is promptly replaced by hunger. The aroma of food seemed to be making its way through the house, originating in the kitchen. Stood next to the stove making pancakes, was Puck in a pair of sweats. His body looked even better in the sunlight.

"Huh hum," she coughed to get his attention.

"Rach, morning," he quickly turned around and grinned at the sight of her stood in nothing but his letterman, in his kitchen.

"What are you staring at you dork?" she giggled, her cheeks blushing a very flattering color of crimson.

"You," he replied. One word; that was all it took for Noah Puckerman to make Rachel Berry weak at the knees. "You know, you're kinda beautiful stood there in my letterman."

"Oh yeah," she smirked, walking towards him seductively. "You're not too bad to look at yourself."

"I was more than 'not too bad' to look at last night," he imitated her, then grabbing the sides of the letterman jacket and pulling her into him, her arms around his naked waist.

"That my dear, would be the influence of alcohol in my system, which I'm going to kill you for as soon as this head ache goes. How long will it take?" she stuck her bottom lip out and flashed her chocolate doe eyes at him.

"Hopefully a while, I don't really want you to kill me," he joked. "So what are we now? Like what are we going to do?"

"I suppose we should take it slow and see how it goes," she suggested whilst running her hands up and down his arms casually.

"Just us two against the world?" he asked holding her face in his hands.

"Exactly, just me and you Noah, the way its supposed to be."

He kissed her deeply and then wrapped her in a warm embrace. Finn never crossed her mind once; all she could think about was the boy who made her feel safe and told her she beautiful when she was at her worst; the boy whose name would forever be etched onto her heart, Noah Puckerman.


End file.
